Down The Hole of The Heart
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: "I've gone insane." He mussed as he looked at the fur lined jacket he now sported and matching boots. "Or I did go out the window and now I am dead." He nodded. It had to be one or the other. He glanced around, to his horror there was...
1. Chapter 1

**_Down The Hole of The Heart: + - + - + - + - + Act 1: I saw you in a dream..._**

~ He hated Christmas. It wasn't because he was without family to share in the joy nor because he had never received a single gift for the holidays. It didn't bother him that everyone was happy or every year he was forced to eat alone at a small run down place that's turkey tasted like rubber and who refused to take his fake ID so he could drink. None were the reason for his utter distaste for the season of giving and the spreading of joy and love. The reruns on T.V. didn't even cause this lack of holiday spirit. It wasn't because he was a scruge or the grinch. In fact he was a very happy and energetic boy who wished only good things on everyone. The type who helped the homeless and would give his shirt off his back if it would help another soul on the face of the Earth. No these were none of the reasons why he hated the holiday. If you were to ask him he would even deny the feelings he had for such a joy felt day and month for that matter. Inside his chest would tighten though and in his mind a picture would appear. Old, faded memories of a time when he loved the season, long ago he had look forward to the day. That was long ago though. The picture of a boy with a stone face and bright teal eyes, flames of red hair and a red tattoo above his eye... That was why he hated this season.

Nearly ten years had past, a decade. Still the picture remained the same. The memory as if only yesterday. The heart ached still each time this time of year arrived. The D day aproched quickly as the minutes on his clock ticked away. Soon it would be Christmas morning. He sighed as he laid in the bed, turning on his side and closing his bright blue eyes. You could not stop time.

A figure passed by the window. The blue eyes opened in slight alarm. Who would be out on the ledge of a five story building? He moved as the thought crossed his mind and opened the window letting the cold breeze in along with flakes of snow. Sure enough at the end of the buildings ledge stood a boy around his age, his back towards the blond. Naruto gave a shout but recieved no answer. He climbed out, trying his best not to fall as he walked sideways down the narrow ledge. It couldn't have been more than a foot in with and the boy Naruto was chasing was nearly 10 feet away with only one window before nothingness. Naruto gulped and tried not to look down as he walked slowly, still trying to get the boy to answer him.

"Hey... Yo!... Come on man." Naruto sighed as he was close enough to touch the boys shoulder. To his horror the boy turned and stared at him with black and red eyes before grabbing his arm and jumping off the ledge pulling Naruto with him. The scream never left Naruto's throat, he closed his eyes as he went closer to the street... He opened one as he never felt the impact and was surprised to find himself in his bed, safe and warm. He sat up and cleared his head a moment. The dream had felt so real.

The wind blew.

Naruto was frozen in fear as he saw the window was wide open.

"I don't want to." He whispered to himself as he covered himself in more of the covers. He had to though. With a dry throat and wide eyes he got out of bed and made his way to the window. He took a deep breath before looking outside. Snow covered the ground. The moon hung high and no one was in sight. Since when was he on the ground floor though? And why was the building of the city replaced with large oak looking trees? Naruto slammed the window shut and ran for the bed. Was it running from him? It seemed to be getting farther away. He fell to the ground as he hit the far wall, well the closer than he had thought wall. Had he really just ran through the bed he was aimming for. This was all just to strange. To much like a dream. He laid on the floor. Cold. He was cold. With good reason as he looked at his self, snow covered his body as if he laid outside. Move appeared and more still, he fought to stand and hurried for the door, tugging it open and running out it. He stopped as he noticed he was outside, dressed no longer in his own PJ's but in thick winter clothes correct for the weather.

"I've gone insane." He mussed as he looked at the fur lined jacket he now sported and matching boots. "Or I did go out the window and now I am dead." He nodded. It had to be one or the other. He glanced around, to his horror there was the back of the boy he had followed. What else to do but continue his game of followiing the boy... "Hey, wait up!" The boy started walking as Naruto began to chase.

* * *

A/N: And Thus I leave you for sleep. A list of the people who will be in this take of a tale I'm sure you can guess what I am remaking If not the second part of the following line will give it away:

**Naruto=Alice**

**Gaara=King of Hearts**

**Sauske=White Rabbit**

**Kakashi=Chester Cat**

**Card Guards= Temari, Kankuro, Itachi, Sakura, Lee, Choji, Pein, Zetsu,Shino and Shikamaru  
**

**Tsunami= White Queen**

**Kiba = Mad Hatter  
**

**TenTen, Ino and Hinata = Flowers  
**

**Orochimaru= King of Clubs  
**

**Deidara and Kisame= Twiddle Dee and Dum  
**

**Zabuza= The Walrus**

**Haku = The Clams**

**Iruka= The Catapiller  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Down The Hole of The Heart: + - + - + - + - + Act 1: I saw you in a dream... - + - + - + Part Two:_**

~ Naruto panted as he ran, he was cold and tired. The boy continued to stay away though he stopped when Naruto was forced to rest and began once more when Naruto started again. He was leading him some place. Where Naruto had no clue. He continued to follow the boy as if his life deepened on it... Since as far as the blue eyes boy knew his life did depend on it. He rested against a tree to catch his breath. Another surprise that was part of this world he gathered was the trees all have leafs and they were not the normal colors of them. Instead they were a deep purple and each leave was alive and healthy as if it were summer. He wished it was summer. This cold was crazy... He gave a yelp as the world became hazy and the snow stopped, the white frozen water on the ground turned into grass and dirt and the temperature rose into the 80's on the spot. He was in awe as he removed his winter coat and found an orange shirt and matching pants under the old ones, a pair of sandles landed at his feet from a place Naruto had no idea of and so he pulled the boots off and placed the sandles on. He was sure he had died now. Sure his body was splattered across the pavement and someone was going to have to spend Christmas day cleaning his remains off before children saw. Another would be investigating why he had jumped. But he hadn't had he? The events of earlier were fading. Where was he again and what was he doing?

The movement ahead caught his eye. A dark haired boy. Oh, he was following him... Right? He shook his head and walked once more to the boy, who started walking again as well.

It was strange. Everything was strange... Wasn't it. Why did it seem strange. If this was strange what was normal again? He looked around lost in his thoughts. A voice made him look up. "Lost again?" It spoke in a monotone sort of way, though the face hidden half way behind a mask was seemingly laughing at him. A man hung by his feet near the middle of the tree. He jumped down landing like a cat would... What was a cat again? Cat. Hmm. He couldn't recall. Funny word though.. What word? He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Finding out who this man was and what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you."

Naruto shrugged, what was his name again? Did he have one... He was sure at one point he did. "I dunno." The blue eyes looked confused. "Nara.. No... Kitsu... No.. Oh, Naruto!" He smiled happy he remembered it. He looked around, the dark haired boy was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Naruto... Where did who go? The broody one?" The man leaned against a tree reading a book. Naruto got the idea it was a naughty book from the way the man giggled and blushed.

"I guess..." He frowned then shook it off. "Oh well, guess he had to get home. Where do I go now though?"

"Where does anyone go when they don't know where to go?"

"I dunno."

"Somewhere."

"Oh... Which way should I go?" He asked the man who pointed a finger and spun it around then pointed up.

"Up is the best way to go if you don't know where to go, then again maybe it is best to go around to the place you need to go but don't know where it is."

"I...O-... Ok." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but sighed and spun around a few times. To his awe the man began to vanish, starting at his feet and ending with his head. Naruto fell over after spinning to much and groaned, what had he landed on?

"Could you get off of me?" A voice of a female called, before it threw him off. He landed on his butt and groaned once more. "It's not nice to fall on someone." The voice huffed.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to..." He replied looking over at the girl, she seemed to be planted, literally planted. Dirt was up to her knees and she wasn't the only one. Two others stood the same way. One blond and the other black headed the girl he had been on was black/brown haired. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting to be picked, duh." The blond rolled her eyes.

"Picked for what?" He asked confused, what were they doing in dirt.

"F..For..Thhhhe..Ka..Ka.. King." The dark haired one replied. "For the king." She nodded.

"I'm TenTen, that's Ino and Hinata." TenTen smiled. "We are waiting for the King to pick one of us as his bride." She added with a smirk.

"So why are you in the dirt?"

"Duh, so he can pick us." Ino rolled her eyes once more. "You aren't very bright are you."

"L..Los..t?" Hinata asked with her stutter she blushed as he looked at her.

"No idea where she's gong." TenTen added.

"Not a very good bride she'll make." Ino nodded.

"What? I'm a boy, I don't wanna be a bride!" He yelled as they laughed.

"Pretty is all she has." Tenten said sadly.

"She had to be picked to soon." Ino agreed.

"S..Sa.d" Hinata frowned.

"You all are crazy. I was never picked-"

"What? You got out of the ground on your own?" TenTen looked as if she had been scared.

"Why would you?" Ino chimed in.

"Forget it." Naruto huffed walking away as they called after him. "This is not where I belong." He added as he walked back into the woods. He sighed as he rubbed his hair. What was he suppose to do? He seemed to recall having to be somewhere... Then again he had no idea where he even was.

Naruto stopped as he looked up at the castle, he blinked. Was this where he was suppose to be? It seemed as if he had been here before. The castle was run down and empty. He walked the grounds noticing small things. He had no doubt been here before. He could recall seeing a few of the objects left in its walls. Diamonds seemed to be the essence of the place. His breath caught as he noticed the dusty picture. It was the boy he pictured. The boy with the teal eyes and flames of hair, he had the mark above his eye as well. Naruto stared a minute at the picture it was ripped and half missing. This was where he knew the boy from? The boy who haunted his memories and dreams. He took a seat on the dusty thrown and looked out upon the room. The floor was stone with a red diamond of a rug in the middle of the floor, suits of amour lined the walls and old paintings hung. He imagined it was once a great place. Of course it was fit for a king. He leaned back and sighed. He wished he could remember more. He wished he could place what was going on. It seemed so simple, yet not. He rubbed his eyes and felt the pain of a headache coming on.

"This place. I have no idea whats going on!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls and creeping him out slightly. He explored some more and stared at a room fit for a young child. Toys scattered the floor and the bed was small, covered in a dusty blanket of blue. A boy's room it would seem. He picked up a toy and wiped the dust from it. A walrus. He tilted his head. Strange wooden toy. Why would they make a walrus? He placed it back and left the room. It would be a safe place to stay, but he was not tired and it was still light out. He left the castle from the back and was meet by the ocean, white sandy beaches. They flashed in his mind as red, red like blood and lumpy in spots. He shook the images away and walked the shore.


End file.
